


Mister Grumpy

by Winchestifer



Series: Destiel Writers and Readers FB October Daily Colors one-Shot Challenge. [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel Goes Shopping, Castiel and Dean Winchester Go Shopping, Copper - Freeform, DWRColorsChallenge, Dean hates Meg, Domestic, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Grumpy Dean, Human Castiel, Jealous Dean, Light Angst, M/M, Shopping, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestifer/pseuds/Winchestifer
Summary: Destiel Writers and Readers FB October Daily Colors one-Shot ChallengeDean is agitated with the state of technology today as he and Castiel go registry shopping for their Wedding at Macy's.  Castiel answers one of Dean's questions, and it triggers an unexpected reaction which causes Castiel to immediately regret what he said.  Written for a month long fic Challenge on Facebook:Group: Destiel Writers (& Readers)Challenge Name: COLORSOct 1st - Auburn             Oct 8th - VermilionOct 2nd - Salmon            Oct 9th - MintOct 3rd - Bronze             Oct 10th - CopperOct 4th - OliveOct 5th - AzureOct 6th - AlabasterOct 7th - Platinum





	

Dean started to get frustrated with the registry computer.  He pressed what button he wanted five times, and it kept giving him an error, telling him to go back and select what he wanted.  

“Damnit! Why’s this crap gotta be so damn difficult?” Dean spat out angrily.  

Castiel leaned in and kissed Dean on the cheek.  He knew Dean got frustrated easily with electronics, but he had insisted he fill it out.  

“Here, baby, lemme try. Okay?”  Castiel slipped in front of the computer as Dean stepped back.  Castiel zipped through the windows and registered them quickly, finishing and smiled.  “See? Easily done.” He turned to Dean who rolled his eyes.  “What?”

_ “Easily done.   _ Maybe for  _ you.”  _  Dean scowled.  He hated that everything was online now.  What happened to the good ol’ days of going out and physically doing things? 

Castiel chuckled, then took Dean’s hand to drag him to the Home section.  He was in hunt for kitchen items.  

“Well, it’s okay baby, some websites are a little tricky.  Also helps if you click the little white square to get an ex or checkmark instead of clicking the pictures sometimes.”  He stuck his tongue out over his shoulder.  

“Whatever, so what is this registry crap for anyways?” This was the first time Dean had ever gotten married, hell, even engaged, so this was all new to him. 

“Gifts for the wedding.  We take this little inventory gun thingy, and walk around the store to find things we like or would want to have.  We scan the barcode and then it enters onto our registry and when people ask if we are registered anywhere, we can say Macy’s.  We also send a registry note out with the wedding invites, too.  Makes shopping for the wedding simpler and people won’t buy the same thing, cause once someone buys it they mark it on the list.  At least, that’s how I think it works.  It’s been a while, but I bought a gift for a friend of mine once and that’s how the store worked their registry.”  Castiel smiled and stopped in the kitchen section.  

“So, what do we need in the kitchen, then?”  Dean walked down the row of pots and pans, cooking utensils, then the row across was kitchen appliances.  

“I want new pots and pans.  I saw this infomercial,” Castiel was cut off by Dean’s exasperated groan.

“Really, Cas?  Infomercials?  Most of that shit is crap and not worth your money.” Dean leaned against a beam and crossed his arms.  

Castiel grabbed one of the Red Copper pans he saw on TV and held it up for Dean.  

“For your information, grumpy, these pans just so happen to be very legit and work really well.  They are copper lined on the inside, so nothing sticks, they won’t scratch, they are the best you can get to cook on.”  Castiel scanned the pan, putting it back in it’s respective place.  

“Well hoodiefuckinhoo, excuse me for assuming.  Mind telling me how you  _ know _ they live up to the hype?”  Dean tipped his head back, pursing his lips.  

Castiel rolled his eyes.  “Meg has a set and I’ve used them.  They work rather well, and I never had an issue.  I even forgot a grilled cheese on it once and nothing happened!” Castiel scanned another pot, putting it back as well, then squat down to look at a similar full set of cookware.  

“Well, I guess Meg  _ does _ know, everything, doesn’t she?” Dean scoffed, looking away.  

Castiel glanced up at Dean, frowning.  “Come on, baby, don’t be like that. You want me to lie to you?” Castiel walked over to Dean who had turned to walk down the aisle silently.  

“No… But I fucking hate hearing her name.  You know that.” Dean stopped walking, and rubbed his hands up and down his face.  Ever since Meg had come over that one time and brought up the ten years she and Castiel were together, it made Dean’s blood boil to even hear her name, much less see her face to face.  

“Look, I’m sorry baby, I won’t say her name ever again, okay?  I was just answering you.” Castiel kissed the back of Dean’s neck and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him back into him.  

Dean sighed heavily.  He loved Castiel more than anything.  Sometimes he felt self conscious because he wasn’t a woman, and Meg was Castiel’s first long term relationship.  Regardless of them not working out, it still made him feel uneasy wondering sometimes if Castiel missed pussy.  Not that Dean could really complain to him in that regard; Dean was with women before Castiel as well.

“I’m fine, let’s do this registry crap.  Can we put sex toys on there too?”  Dean put his smirking facade to work to blow past the angsty moment, then turned to face Castiel who was shaking his head with a snicker. 

“Uh, no.  Number one, that’s private shit I don’t want people picking out for us, and number two, Macy’s doesn’t carry them, so you’re shit outta luck, Mr. Winchester.” Castiel grinned, standing on his tiptoes to be level with Dean, and kissed him softly.  “I love you, damnit.  Please believe me.” 

“I believe you, baby.  I just… see red, yaknow?” Dean kissed Castiel again  

Castiel nodded in understanding.  “I know baby.  I know.”  


End file.
